Serre-moi Fort
by Haruka Namikaze
Summary: Eren y el sargento Rivaille son pareja, pero hay algo que Eren, por más que quiera, no puede ignorar y en busca de saciar su preocupación decide aprovechar su nueva y extraña situación, pero.. ¿Cuál situación? / Rivaere (y fem!Eren)


Waaaaah! .) es la primera historia que coloco aquí! *nervios* Y hay tantos buenos autores~ ;; *más nervios* XD. También, es la primera de SnK, y he logrado escribirla luego de algún tiempo sin hacer nada.  
Espero que les guste y disculpen si hay algún error, no la revisé luego de terminarla.

**Nº 40**  
**Advertencia:** fem!Eren

PD. Como es la primera vez que publico aquí, estoy un poco enredada LOL

.

.

.

Aquella vez, cuando se confesó, sin dejar espacio a respuesta se abalanzó en un beso forzado. Torpe y extremadamente nervioso por el rechazo, pensó que en la _mejor _de las situaciones el hombre le empujaría al suelo y golpearía hasta aburrirse; tal vez por su osadía al irrumpir de aquella manera en su oficina y besarle, o por irse en contra de su cuerpo y empujarlo sin el menor cuidado contra su escritorio causándole daño. O tal vez por ambas.

Se había armado de valor, aún en contra de su miedo a ser gravemente lastimado, estando dispuesto a recibir el rechazo por parte de su superior. Aún así, tras todo posible pronóstico, el hombre no había hecho nada para apartarlo, y con sorpresa, Eren pudo ver durante el beso, que su mirada filosa no había perdido ningún detalle de él aún con la cercanía.

Había tomado aquello como una aceptación a sus sentimientos, asumiendo que posiblemente el sargento estuviese interesado en él de ese modo. Los besos que le dio habían sido recibidos. Cada uno de ellos. Recibidos y respondidos vagamente, pero eso a Eren le bastaba.

Pero aún con el fuerte abrazo en el que lo había apresado luego, el sargento mantuvo sus manos apoyadas a la mesa como desde el comienzo, sin intención alguna de moverlas.

Eren suspiró por quinta vez desde que se sentó en ese comedor. Solo.

Había tardado más de la cuenta en terminar sus quehaceres y se le había hecho tarde para cenar con el Sargento e Iván, así que no le quedó más remedio.

Nunca le había gustado comer solo, y desde que había entrado en la milicia ese no había sido un problema por el cual preocuparse, pero en ese último tiempo la sola idea de estar aunque fuera un segundo sin compañía o sin algo que hacer, le desquiciaba pues eran los momentos perfectos para que sus lagunas de preocupaciones más recientes saliesen a flotes.

Y es que Eren en ese momento sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza que no dejaba de atormentarle y que hacía que toda su confianza se fuese al subsuelo. Por muy vaga que pareciese ante la época de peligro en la que vivían debido a los titanes, para Eren, ese pensamiento parecía cobrar más valor que cualquier otra cosa.

Se preguntaba, inconscientemente, si había algo mal en él.

El sargento continuaba tratándole del mismo modo que siempre: Las tareas excesivas, los regaños, las miradas desinteresadas, los insultos y motes ofensivos; aunque ya casi no le pegaba si hacía algo mal, todo seguía como desde el inicio de todo. Lo cual estaba bien, ya que cada vez que él le abrazaba o le besaba de manera repentina, se dejaba hacer.

Pero esos besos furtivos y roces fortuitos habían comenzado a parecerle realmente poco, de un tiempo para acá. No, no era simplemente eso. Se había dado cuenta de que cuando besaba o abrazaba al Sargento, nunca recibía nada a cambio. Todo era igual a aquél instante en su oficina cuando se declaró. El hombre sólo recibía su cariño en silencio, viendo cada acción suya con esa mirada afilada, sin siquiera levantar sus brazos para acariciarle la piel o apretarle contra su pecho. Eren estaba seguro de que a estas alturas le gustaría, por lo menos, recibir una patada y no aquél vacío.

Porque así era como la actitud del hombre más bajo le dejaba: Vacío. Y solo le quedaba morderse los labios y salir en silencio de aquella oficina, con la mirada baja y abatido. Vacío. Sin ya animarse a repetir que le quería.

Suspiró nuevamente y le dio una última mirada a su plato a medio acabar. Había perdido el apetito. Entonces sintió un estruendo fuera de la habitación y como esta luego se abría estrepitosamente, dejando ver a una mujer que le miraba emocionada.

**-¡EREN!** – Exclamó ella corriendo a donde él estaba, ignorando completamente que él había estado en medio de su cena. Le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo profetizando como salmo que le había extrañado; y, aunque fuese la cosa más rara en la que jamás hubiese caído, Eren sintió gran alivio de que ella regresara, porque entonces así podría ocupar su tiempo y agotarlo tanto con sus experimentos, que de ese modo no podría ni pensar.

**-¿Sucede algo, Eren?** – Hanji, de modo preocupada, había exteriorizado su duda. Sobraba decir que la mujer, con toda y su excentricidad, era muy suspicaz. Tal vez debido a su profesión. Desde que había entrado por la puerta pudo darse cuenta de que el ánimo del pequeño no era el mejor. Aunque se lo acreditaba al hecho de que ya lo conocía, debido a los años que habían estado compartiendo; lo cierto era que el chico era muy fácil de leer.

Eren negó sonriente para no preocuparla, y comenzó a sacar temas triviales entablando una _conversación_ con ella, en la cual era ella la que no paraba de contarle las maravillosas cosas que había estado haciendo con el nuevo titán que habían capturado, y descaradamente le preguntó para que le ayudara en unos cuantos experimentos ese día.

El hombre en la oficina dejó salir un nuevo chasquido con su lengua al tiempo en que colocaba con fuerza unos documentos a un lado del pulcro escritorio y agarraba otros, alzando la ceja tras leer cada línea. Había escuchado el grito de aquella loca cuatro ojos al llegar y el estruendo de una puerta hacía un par de horas, lo cual había aumentado su irritación.

Aunque fuesen amigos, el hombre no dejaba de encontrar la actitud de la mujer demasiado irritante en ocasiones, y sabía que apenas lo viera la chica no dejaría de joderle la paciencia, que justo en ese momento estaba al límite tras haberse reunido con los estúpidos cerdos bastardos del consejo que no hacían más que hablar de dinero y de Eren (a quien, aunque ya no tan descaradamente como antes, continuaban tratando de monstruo), ignorando por completo la vida de los soldados que morían en batalla por proteger sus asquerosos traseros.

Dejó escapar una maldición colocando con fuerza otros documentos encima de los anteriores, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió con cuidado. No levantó la mirada, ya sabía de quién se trataba, pero dejó escapar un suspiro tratando de dejar su fastidio de lado. Volvió a agarrar otro de los documentos para leer las primeras líneas, esta vez sin maldecir o chasquear la lengua, esperando que el chico se acercara a él; pero el otro nunca llegó y se preguntó mentalmente si de verdad había entrado y no era su imaginación que le jugaba bromas nuevamente.

El sargento levantó su mirada para comprobar y encontró no a un chico, sino a una chica, parada en medio de su despacho, con la vista baja y notablemente avergonzada. Alzó la ceja, esperando a que ella le dijese el porqué estaba allí, o por qué había entrado de aquella manera, pero eso nunca paso.

**-¿…y bien? **– Preguntó hastiado. Había pensado que era Eren, quien había tomado como costumbre el entrar en silencio a su oficina todas las tardes, luego de terminar sus quehaceres. Volvió a chasquear la lengua al no recibir respuesta. Su mal humor había regresado. Y se lo hizo saber estampando los papeles, que continuaban en su mano, contra el escritorio. Ella respingó en su lugar y pareció hundirse entre sus hombros.

**-…He-heichou…-** Susurró con voz casi sollozante. Rivaille no supo por qué, pero una idea le golpeó con fuerza como si de una epifanía se tratase, y vio a la joven entre sorprendido y espantado cuando un par de ojos verde brillantes se asomaron por entre aquella hebras castañas.

**-¡¿Eren?!** – Exclamó tratando de explicarse si tal cosa era siquiera posible. Supo inmediatamente que la culpable de esto era Hanji, que muy posiblemente estuviera escondida en alguna parte del castillo para evitar ser encontrada por él, o huyendo nuevamente con Irvin. Le vio respingar de nuevo y mirarlo como si de un cachorro con miedo de que su amo le reprenda se tratase. Pudo ver que aunque su ropa ahora le quedase holgada, su cintura delgada se apreciaba, aparte de que la zona de su pecho algo abultado la delataba, dejando entrever que la chica no llevaba aquellas vendas debajo que las mujeres llevaban para sujetar bien sus senos. Tampoco había ese bulto entre sus piernas, característico en un hombre; y no pudo evitar ocultar esa expresión que era una mezcla entre enojo, confusión y preocupación. Pero estaba seguro que patearía con fuerza a esa loca bastarda de Hanji.

Suspiró colocándose la mano en la cara, apoyando el brazo en la mesa mientras que con la otra mano apretaba con fuerza el brazo de la silla, imaginando que era el delgado cuello de una cuatro ojos que nunca pensaba en si sus extraños experimentos podían traerle problemas al estúpido mocoso que era demasiado sumiso como para llevarle la contraria. La, ahora chica, se acercó al hombre, corriendo con pasos ligeros consecuentes de su nueva complexión y rodeando el escritorio hasta llegar a su lado derecho y sostenerle el brazo.

-**¡Fue un accidente! **–se apresuró a decir, tratando de calmar las ganas homicidas de aquel hombre contra la pobre mujer. En parte, era cierto. –**Ella dijo que el efecto pasaría, así que está bien…** - Agregó, con una voz cantarina que el sargento no reconocía en absoluto y que, en cierto modo, le irritaba más. Suspiró, pensando que siendo Hanji, las consecuencias tal vez hubiesen sido más desastrosas. Entonces sintió el giro de la silla en la que estaba y miró a _la joven_ directamente a sus ojos brillantes y apreció su nerviosismo.

-**D-De cualquier manera… **- Prosiguió _ella_ con un sonrojo en su rostro, sentándose de lado y sobre las piernas de aquel hombre, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros. Él frunció más su seño y Eren se apresuró a besarle repitiendo la misma escena de siempre como un deja vu con la única variante de que esta vez el más joven estaba sobre sí.

Rivaille sintió que la situación no le gustaba para nada. El cabello algo largo de la chica le hacía cosquillas en su rostro y podía apreciar un rostro extraño y contraído en una mueca. Esta vez, él no respondió el beso. La chica sostuvo su mano derecha y la colocó en su, ahora abultado, pecho; fue entonces que el sargento se hartó y la quitó como si quemara. Eren sintió que algo dentro suyo se rompía.

**-¿…Entonces, ni aunque tenga este cuerpo, usted va a tocarme?** – Susurró con esa voz cantarina que poco a poco se quebraba. Él la miró sorprendido y se preguntó si sería tan estúpido como para dejar que Hanji le hiciera eso con tal de que él lo tocara. Le vio que se colocaba de pie y se ponía frente a él, parecía dolida y amenazando con romper a llorar de impotencia y tristeza en cualquier momento – **Estoy cansado de esto…** - agregó mirando al suelo e ignorando que el género que usaba en el adjetivo no era del todo acorde con su apariencia. Porque Eren era un chico, y encima uno idiota, pensó él.

**-Solo quiero que el Sargento me toque… Que me abrace con fuerza y me bese** – El de ojos verdes había tocado fondo, y ahora lloraba ante su superior que lo veía algo sorprendido.

Tal vez, su actitud desesperada tuviese razón, pero Rivaille nunca haría eso…

**-…No lo haré, Eren…** - Sentenció el mayor, con esa mirada poderosa que a Eren tanto le atraía, pero que ahora le hería. Se sorprendió tanto con su respuesta seca, que había dejado de llorar y entonces, confundido, se puso a divagar sin darse cuenta.

Era cierto que el hombre le había aceptado aquella vez, pero nunca le dijo que sentía lo mismo, nunca le besó por propia voluntad, o le abrazó. Solo había dejado que el chico hiciera lo que quisiese y esperaba a que terminara y se fuera. Eren lo entendió, y tras ello, se sintió tan estúpido que sólo le quedó reírse de sí mismo.

-**Sargento… Eso, lo hubiera dicho antes…** - finalizó riendo forzadamente, aparentando comprender, pero la verdad es que no podía. Hubiese sido mejor y más comprensible que aquel hombre le hubiese golpeado aquella vez. Lo sintió cruel, pero Eren, aún así, no pudo odiarle.

Dio media vuelta, queriendo salir lo más pronto de allí, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó al hombre llamarle tras un chasquido. Quedó petrificado allí, con su cuerpo menudo de mujer y temblando imperceptiblemente por controlar su llanto de rabia y tristeza. Entonces sintió que el hombre le apretaba del brazo y le daba vuelta para que le mirara a la cara.

El sargento Rivaille podía continuar siendo más bajo que _ella_, pero en esa situación, no podía evitar sentirse mucho más diminuto que lo normal. Su rostro fue agarrado con fuerza y fue besada por igual. Aún en su estupefacción, Eren sintió que se deshacía en ese beso y sus lágrimas terminaron por caer, traicionándole completamente y haciéndolo lucir mucho más débil que comúnmente. No comprendió, pero poco le importó.

-**Tú siempre terminas malinterpretándome, ****_mocosa_****.** – Soltó él de manera hastiada, dejando ver una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona ante tal escena. Se permitió aclarar todo de una manera en que el estúpido mocoso, que ahora era una niña llorona, le entendiese con facilidad. – **No tocaré este cuerpo porque no es tuyo, Eren. Pero si te toco a ti, no podré controlarme. **– Y apretó más su agarre en la barbilla de la _chica _recibiendo una mueca.

**-Tch ¿No puedes esperar un año más? **– Le soltó fastidiado. A ese estúpido niño sólo le faltaba un año para cumplir 18 ¿No entendía que no quería meterse en problemas por _"violar"_ a un chico que apenas dejaba los pañales? Bueno, desde el inicio había sido su culpa…

Vio su cara roja, llorosa y estupefacta, entonces le dio gracia y olvidó que hace minutos atrás había estado irritado. Eren, aún en un cuerpo extraño, seguía siendo Eren… Se le acercó y le abrazó por la delgada cintura, sintiéndose raro por abrazar a una chica y no al cuerpo masculino y poco desarrollado de un joven. – **Sólo un año más Eren…** **-** Se permitió el cariño, en ese día anormal, y le besó los labios con tranquilidad. La _chica_ volvió a llorar y se aferró a él.

La imagen era conmovedora para Hanji, que espiaba por la puerta, pero no pudo evitar reír. Con el 1,60, parte de la cara del Sargento Rivaille quedaba pegada en el pecho abultado y libre de la _chica_.

.

.

.

Eso XD ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Aburrida? ¿más de lo mismo? ashagsfasf Cualquier opinión, consejo o tomatazo, dejenmelo en un review ¿sí? -ojitos de cachorro abandonado-  
Díganme que de plano no sirvo para esto ;A;) o pasen a leer mis otras historias en mi blog (link en mi perfil)

GRACIAS!


End file.
